Some conventional fluorescent lights are for exclusive use on 12 volts DC but not on AC sources; some are used on 120 or 220 volts AC but suitable only for use with AC source of one single voltage and often a transformer is utilized such that the transformer is susceptible to damage when the voltage is too low or the lamp is likely to flash or may have a reduced service life due to inadequate power supply. In addition, the range of voltage which can be applied to the typical lamps using a transformer is relatively limited. For example, a 120 volt rating lamp can be used only on 85-140 volts AC and a 220 volt rating lamp only on 200-260 volts AC.